Fallen Angels
by Daydreamer123
Summary: Beth is as an Angel who falls in love with a Human (Officer Rick Grimes). She's a good Fallen Angel that is sent to Earth for special and positive reasons as are the other Angels (The Watchers) to guard and protect the Humans. Daryl is an Angel and is Beth's Trainer. Merle is a Fallen Angel, he is no longer good and turned bad. They fight Demons to survive and to be able to love.


**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

**WARNINGS: Humans, Angels and Demons – Gothic setting background**

****Firstly I don't know a lot about Angels and Demons only stories I have heard/read/watched films throughout my life. In this fic, I make the rules, Angels are in between Heaven and Earth, they are what they are here, they are partnered with who I want, they die and come back and reproduce etc If this does not interest you, please do not continue to read but if it does, please do read =) ****

**I'll explain, I'm just recovering from the flu and with zoning in and out, I've been heavily medicated and having these weird unexplainable dreams a jumble of different things, it involves Angels, Demons and TWD characters! I was going to change them to fairies or people from another universe but my dream had Beth as an Angel so I've decided to keep Angels. There are probably people who know a lot about Angels etc so this is not in any way disrespecting anyone or Angels.**

* * *

**INTRODUCTION**

**Beth is as an Angel, she falls in love with a Human - Officer Rick Grimes. She's a good Fallen Angel not evil. A****n Angel that is put on Earth for special and positive reasons as are the other Angels to watch and guard the Humans.**

**Daryl is an Angel and is Beth's Guardian. They have a platonic relationship (more of a brother and sister bond)**

**Merle is a Fallen Angel - He is no longer good and turned immoral/evil. He is controlled by The Governor – The Head Demon.**

**Rick is the Human and Angel Beth falls in love with (vice versa)**

*Thoughts in _Italics_

* * *

**Fallen Angels**

**The Fight for Love and Existence **

**Chapter 1**

* * *

The City looked beautiful at night from above the Church Bells. Angel Beth marvelled at the people's comings and goings. She's come of age and her father, King Herschel has granted her birthday gift that she has been waiting for since the day she heard the stories of how her father met her human mother. She has been given permission to leave the Palace in the sky and accompany The Watchers to guard and watch over The Humans on Earth, where her mother she never really met was originally from.

Angel Daryl, the King's most loyal and skilled Watcher has been assigned as her guardian and trainer. He's the best archer and fighter in the King's Kingdom and was the only Angel besides his eldest children Prince Shawn and Princess Maggie he trusted with his youngest daughter, she was the last connection to his wife Annette and Daryl has been guarding her since she was born.

King Herschel places his wife's angel necklace holding a star which opened up as a locket around Beth's neck and tells her, if she's ever in trouble to open the locket and help will come. He holds his daughter's face in his hands looking at the beautiful young lady she has become with her long golden braided hair, curious blue eyes and a glow reminding him of the woman he met over a century ago **_"you look so much like your mother,"_** he takes a quick look at the statue made of gold of his wife holding back the tears and whispers **_"be careful, come back safely to me and have fun!"_ **and he kisses his daughter's head.

"I love you daddy!" Beth says hugging her father.

"I love you too my sweet angel" he hugs back and releases her when Daryl approaches.

King Herschel nods to Daryl and the other Watchers and they bow to the King. Taking Beth's hand, Daryl leads his team, they run and jump up off the bridge with their wings gliding them down to Earth with Beth waving back to her father and then the clouds camouflage her home. The Watchers split up in all directions and Beth looks down nervous and excited of the adventures that await her. She also wanted to go visit her mother's grave on Earth for the first time. Shawn and Maggie visited the grave every time they watched the area but today she and Daryl would be guarding, Daryl had switched the destinations with the siblings specifically for Angel Beth.

Queen Annette had disappeared soon after Angel Beth was born, kidnapped or killed by The Termites from Terminus exactly 118 years ago. They had somehow broken through their shielded defences in the attempt to steal Baby Angel Beth knowing she would be the King's weakness so they could use her for ransom. The terms were the King to step down, hand over his Kingdom and be executed but Queen Annette sacrificed herself and attempted to destroy Demon Gareth and they went soaring into the abyss so that she could save the King and their children. Nobody knew if Queen Annette and the Demon died or whether they were still out there somewhere. Shawn and Maggie had given up hope their mother would return and made a memorable resting place on the planet she was from so they could visit whenever they were there to feel closer to her. The King hasn't let go of hope, he believes that his wife is still alive waiting to be rescued and still searches for her to this day.

Daryl looks at Beth, his long hair covers his eyes but nothing gets past him, he can see the mixture of emotions on her face and he allows a tiny smile to appear remembering his first time when he was a child sneaking out with his brother, he felt free and himself out in the woods. He was going to make sure today would be special for the Princess, he'd take her to all the places he liked to keep watch, namely the old Church on the hills, it had the best view of the city they were going to watch and today it was snowing, it would look like one of those snow globes he once took back for her when she was a little girl and then he'd take her to pick flowers from the meadows, if there wasn't any, he'd borrow some from a house and they'll lay them on her mother's grave.

Beth catches Daryl's smile and smirks back that she had caught him not being grumpy.

Rolling his eyes he points down for her to concentrate and he searches for a safe place to land taking hold of his crossbow to get ready if need be to defend them. There were Demons, Fallen Angels and Wild Creatures about and he had to stay on alert at all times, they had disguises so it would be hard to detect from a distance. Daryl was hoping he wouldn't run into his older brother Merle, one of the Fallen Angels, he didn't need him to turn up and spoil the night for Beth. The last time they met it wasn't pretty.

**_Flashback_**

Merle wanted Daryl to join him as a Fallen Angel but Daryl refused and that angered his brother that he chose The King and his family over his own. Merle had charged slamming into Daryl and they tumbled and brawled in the woods they once had flown side by side in. Merle grabbed Daryl's neck and pushed his face into the creek, he was holding Daryl's head face-down in the water nearly causing him to drown but something deep inside snapped in Merle causing him to growl, he let go of Daryl and ran off in a rage beating his chest. It was like something had stopped Merle from killing him, maybe under the darkness that had taken over, the old Merle was still there.

The hurt will always be with Daryl, he loved and wanted to be with his brother like the old days but he didn't want to turn to the dark side. Their Father had rebelled and tried to wreak havoc on the King's Kingdom joining The Termites and the King banished him from the sky and sent him to Hell far below Earth. Their father ruined the family causing their mother to commit suicide and left the only two Dixon Angels orphans. The King had taken Daryl under his wings and raised him as one of his own, he was young but Merle was older and took it badly becoming disobedient coming back to the Palace corrupt under the influences of drugs and alcohol. It pained the King to banish him for his rebellious behaviour. The King saw good in Daryl, he was quiet and observant and knew with guidance he wouldn't follow in his father and brother's footsteps and would become a Legendary Angel, one of the greatest in history.

Beth liked to watch Angel Daryl, firstly it annoyed him, secondly she looked up to him and he understood her. He'd always know the right thing to do to cheer her up when Maggie was treating her like a baby and when Shawn was being too over protective, he never had to speak, he'd show her in his actions. From since Beth can remember, he's always worn the black leather vest and his loyal crossbow was always by his side. She'd always marvelled at his weapon and how good he was with it and begged him to get a miniature one made for herself. He'd told her once she practiced enough, he'd see if she'd be capable of handling one and then he'll speak to her father. She looks at her little custom-made bow with her initials and musical symbols engraved on to it. It would do for now and it was beautiful, Daryl had carved it with his own hands and he'd spent hours of his time making it for her birthday so she'd make sure she got as much use out of it as she could and then she'll keep it amongst her treasures when she got her crossbow. She was going to use it today, she planned to as she'd snuck a love arrow in her pack determined to find a couple who needed that extra push in falling in love. What Daryl didn't know, wouldn't hurt.

Beth visits her mother's grave and looks at the headstone, it was the most magnificent one in the Church's Courtyard with gold engravings.

"In Loving Memory of a Mother and Wife

~ Annette Greene ~

We can only hope we shall see each other again  
In that place where there is only love and no shadows fall  
You have touched our very being

We shall remember you and love you forever

Your Loving Children

Shawn, Maggie &amp; Beth

~xxx~"

"Mamma, I pray you can see me now wherever you are and be proud of who I have become because of your example and sacrifice, but most of all I thank you because you loved me so much, one day we shall meet again. Daddy says we all have jobs to do and I'll do my job and follow my heart. Me, Shawn and Maggie miss you terribly and Daddy still waits for you, please when you're ready, come back home to us, we love you." Beth says touching the headstone.

They walk and Beth sees an area covered in thick undisturbed snow and she can't help herself flying over and laying down. Daryl watching from his sitting position on the tree branch as Beth stretches her arms moving them up and down forming wings and legs side to side to form a gown, she'd made a snow angel laughing and calling Daryl down to do the same. Daryl jumps down with a thud a few yards away and the snow spreads out evenly. Beth sits up to see that Daryl had made his own bigger snow angel without laying on the freezing snow and he walks off satisfied he still could do it. Amazed she flies up and tries this herself but all she got was little splatters of snow spread out, it looks pathetic and it looked a mess, clearly Daryl had practiced for decades she thought. She runs after Daryl asking for him to teach her and he shrugs maybe one day.

"Time to get to work Princess" Daryl commands flying and Beth follows.

From where she was standing on the Church roof, she could see people skating on the frozen lake, how she wanted to fly down and join them. She pulls at Daryl and he shakes his head no. She slumps down as Daryl sits chewing on his thumb watching into the distance.

She could see a couple skating side by side. The girl was shy clearly besotted with her companion. The boy mirrored the same but was hesitant of what to do, wondering whether to take hold of the girl's hand. Beth could see every time one was watching the other, the other nearly catches them but looks away. She smiles getting up to watch from behind the bell. Bingo, she's found her couple. She looks over her shoulder and Daryl is watching in the opposite direction. She takes this opportunity and walks to the edge and gets out the love arrow placing it between her bow and positions her aim towards the boy. After a few seconds trying to get her aim, she draws the string back as Daryl had shown her and then releases the arrow and watches the velocity of the arrow as it soars down and hits the boy straight in the heart. That's when a magical puff hits him and he grabs the girls hand and twirls her around pulling her into him. The girl was surprised but happy that he'd finally made a move and places her hands around his neck. He places his other hand on her hip pulling her into him and he takes the lead of skating her around the lake and she following his moves. Beth thought it was beautiful watching the couple, just like the couple in her snow globe that Daryl gave her when she was a little girl. She shouldn't have interfered but she knew they needed a little help and she giggles hopefully Cupid wouldn't miss one of his missing arrows and if he does hopefully he will see the funny side.

She sways watching the children laughing with their parents, the music hitting her ears when from a distance the flashing of blue and amber lights catch her eyes. Daryl snaps up seeing the same and his eyes find Beth's asking whether she's ready.

"I'm ready" Beth says grabbing her bow and arrow understanding Daryl and her wings burst open and fan out behind her.

Daryl smirks nodding and they dive down fast following the flashing car chasing a car in front at high speed. They can see bullets being fired at the police car and the police car is swerving to avoid being hit. Daryl motions to Beth and she hovers over the police car and with her strength she controls the wheels to stop it from falling into the ditch.

Daryl swoops down to the getaway car and the man in the passenger's seat is shocked seeing a flying man tries to shoot but the bullet stops in front of Daryl's face who looks it straight on and turns the bullet around in the direction it had come from. The bullet hits the car window making it shatter and the men flinch screaming and losing control they fall sideways into the ditch.

The driver gets out and shoots in every direction. A man in uniform is running from the police car taking cover and shooting back. He shoots the driver and he goes down. The Officer gets up to run and cover his colleague but is then shot in the arm and flies backwards on to his back. The second shooter appears from behind the toppled car and is loading his fully automatic machine gun moving towards the cars shooting anything moving and then turning on the wounded Officer on the floor who is trying to reach his Colt Python. Beth hearing the click of the machine gun swoops down and covers the Officer with her body and her wings spread barricading the oncoming spitting of bullets. Her light blares out blinding the shooter and everyone in the vicinity. Daryl sees his cue and he aims releasing his arrows pinning the man down onto the trunk of a nearby tree. Daryl flies over grabbing his legs and hangs the man upside down off the tree using his laces to tie him up securely in place. The man is screaming not being able to see or do anything, his punches in the air are dodged by the amused archer.

Beth opens her eyes and looks at the man cocooned in her shield. She takes a look at his arm, there was blood but the bullet had only grazed him. She blows on the wound to stop the bleeding and goes back to watching his face. He was beautiful and looked to be asleep. She lifts her hand and runs it over his face. His face felt soft and then she could feel the slight stubble around his cheek and jaw moving down to touch his chin and then his Adam's apple and she feels him swallow. She moves her head down looking at his lips and for some reason she moves in and admires at how perfectly pink they are and his lips twitch, then his lashes move and he is slowly blinking opening his eyes and looks straight into hers. They stay in their position for a while, her hand now resting on his chest feeling his heartbeat speeding up slightly and then his perfect lips move.

"Am I dead? The officer asks confused seeing her.

Beth shakes her head no.

"Are you my Angel fallen from heaven?" he whispers quietly noticing how beautiful she is.

"I'm your Guardian Angel" Beth whispers back.

The Officer lifts his hand not believing his eyes and ears and then hesitantly touches her warm soft cheek and he watches her as she closes her eyes from his touch. The touch and reaction went straight to his heart and he felt his blood pumping throughout his entire body like he has never felt before. He curls his index finger and strokes her cheek for her to open her eyes, when she doesn't he moves the tresses out of her eye and holds her hand with his free hand. Feeling the Officer's hand other than her loved one's hands holding hers, Beth opens her eyes and looks back at him. He goes to speak and then is interrupted by a gruff voice.

"We gotta go Beth, we gotta go!" Daryl says pulling her up.

Beth looks at Daryl and back at the Officer's eyes clearly not wanting her to leave but with the oncoming sirens approaching she begins to let go and her hand slips out of the Officers. The Officer watches the Angels fly off and once he hears the sirens and shouting around him, he blacks out.

"RICK!" an Officer shouts in an officer's cap falling down at his side putting pressure on the gunshot wound "Shit, get the medics he's been shot, ASAP!" the Officer screams out to his colleagues "Rick, it's Shane, your gonna be ok man, stay with me!"

Beth takes one last look at the Officer crowded around by similar dressed men attending to him and more flashing cars approaching and people jumping out with a stretcher, she looks up to Daryl who's pulling her back up with him.

"He's goin' to live, you protected him," Daryl assures Beth squeezing her hand "Let's go before someone sees us!"

Beth nods holding Daryl's hand as they fly into the clouds.

* * *

**A/N - Depending on the amount of traffic received on this fic and reviews, I will see whether to keep this short or to give this a few chapters. Reviews would be appreciated.**


End file.
